


The True Nature of the Heart

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Lesbian Fiction, Original Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden friendship that develops into a love which is then threatened by a startling revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Nature of the Heart

“Where is my daughter?”

A blast of hot air caught Wayte by surprise and he stumbled forward, nearly dropping the ornate silver tray he was carrying. 

“Peryn has gone off to the village again, my Queen.”  Bowing his head, he felt the ground tremble, the acrid scent of smoke and ashes making him wrinkle his nose.  “She left shortly after sunrise.”

“That child will be the death of me yet.  How many times have I told her it is forbidden to step through the doorway between our worlds?”

A tendril of fire flickered above his head. and Wayte kept his eyes lowered, his respectful gaze examining the stone floor below his feet.  “She’s following after the dictates of her heart, my Queen.  A trait, I believe, she comes by honestly.”  The air surrounding him shimmered and, at the sound of a soft sigh, he lifted his head and beheld his mistress, her naked form quickly dressed in glittering robes of crimson silk by her lady-in-waiting. 

Taking a seat on her throne, the queen beckoned to her trusted confidante and head steward of her castle home, smiling as she took the gemstone-encrusted gold goblet he held out to her.  “I fear for my daughter’s heart.  This… what  _is_ her name?”

“Grace.”

“This Grace has captured my daughter’s love and we both know it can only lead to heartbreak.  For both of them.”  The queen refreshed herself with several sips of wine before handing the remainder of the drink to Wayte.

With a thoughtful look on his face, the gray-haired man collected the goblet.  “I seem to recall a similar situation involving a certain individual in this very room.”  He lightly touched the queen’s hand.  “Would you have denied yourself one moment of Selyn’s love?”

A look of sadness flickered across the queen’s face at the mention of her beloved consort, the pain of her recent death still strong enough to wound.  She closed her eyes and clutched the gold locket that rested between her pale breasts.  “No,” she whispered, her voice filled with longing.

“Then how can you deny your daughter?  Relinquishing his tray to a waiting servant, Wayte bent down and gathered the iridescent scales littering the floor.  He handed his find to his mistress and watched as she carelessly tossed them into the air.  The light of nearby torches caught them as they fragmented into a million sparkling pieces and created a glistening cloud, which hung in the air briefly before floating down to disappear into the queen’s ebony hair.

“Peryn truly loves this human, and it seems that love is returned most sincerely.”

“And what will happen to this sincere love when my daughter reveals herself?  Selyn knew what I was.  She was one of the chosen, a human selected at birth to live and serve my kind her entire life.  When I chose to reveal my feelings for her after my husband’s death, she had no problem loving me.  This is not the case with my daughter.  Peryn plays amongst these humans, knowing full well that they do not know who or what she is.  And since she has not achieved full maturity, her companion has never seen my daughter in her true form.”  The queen declined the offer of sweets from her lady-in-waiting.  “Not that she ever will.  Only the most pure of heart are allowed that privilege and very few humans are born with such a noble quality.”

Queen Isemay rose from her throne and walked toward a stained glass window cut deep into the castle wall.  She waved her hand before it and the glass dissolved, revealing a lush green valley and the small village nestled in its heart.  “The time grows near, sweet Peryn.  The elders are calling me home and without Selyn by my side I no longer have the strength, nor the will to resist their beckoning.  I would rather sleep in the arms of our ancestors than to continue living without the embrace of Selyn’s loving arms.”  After touching her treasured locket to her lips, the queen opened it and gazed at the painted image of her departed lover.  “Soon, my love.” 

A violet teardrop escaped from her eye and trickled down her cheek.  The moment it fell from her chin, it transformed into a beautiful butterfly, the fragile creature fleeing through the magical window.  The butterfly’s flight captured the queen’s attention and she watched as it disappeared into the clouds drifting across the mountain that flanked the valley’s outer boundary.  Turning her gaze toward the village, she frowned slightly, her displeasure marring her regal features.  “Love while you can, Peryn, for the new moon will shortly be upon us.” 

With a decisive nod of her head, Isemay snapped the locket shut and gathered up her robes, turning away from the peaceful view of the valley.  “Come, Wayte.  Now is the time to make plans for my daughter’s rite of passage.  We can no longer delay.”

Wayte smiled at the tiny wisps of smoke that trailed behind his rapidly disappearing mistress.  “As you wish, my Queen.  As you wish.”

+++++++

 

“Do we have to?  You know I don’t like the water.”  With a hint of trepidation in her green eyes, Peryn studied the lake’s crystal clear surface.  “It looks cold.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

A pair of hands circled her slender waist and pushed her off the rock she was perched upon.  She screamed, the sound abruptly silenced when her open mouth was filled with water as she sank into the lake.  Arms and legs flailing, she broke through to the surface and glared at her companion as she spat water out of her mouth.  “Grace!  How could you?”

The naughtiest of smiles was aimed in her direction.  “The gods tempted me, and I could not resist, my love.” 

Peryn planted her bare feet on the pebble-strewn bottom of the lake and stood.  The wet tangles of her long auburn hair trailed haphazardly down her back, the ends teasing the rainbow-colored fish attracted by her presence.  “Temptation?  You shameful hussy.”  She brushed away the bangs that framed her thin face.  “Don’t be blaming your wickedness on the gods.  You are an evil woman, Grace.  Pure and simple.”

Ignoring the insult, the innkeeper’s daughter finished braiding her waist-length hair and dove into the lake, her full-bodied form gliding easily through the water.  She surfaced behind Peryn and grabbed a handful of her curls, pulling her back down into the water.  The two of them wrestled for several seconds before Peryn broke free and made her escape, swimming strongly toward the nearby waterfall.  She quickly dove beneath the curtain of gently cascading water and scrambled out, seeking refuge on the wide rock shelf that led to a secret cave deep inside the mountain.  A loving smile spread across her face as she watched Grace slowly emerge from the mist at the base of the waterfall.  Her gaze was instantly captured by the young woman’s cotton shift and the way the wet material clung to her generous curves. 

Joining her friend, Grace began to squeeze the water from her thick braid.  “If I’m evil, pray tell what are you?”

“Sweet and innocent.”  Peryn moved to kneel behind Grace, releasing the woman’s braid from its binding and combing her fingers through the thick mahogany ringlets.  “You like sweet and innocent, don’t you, Grace,” she questioned softly, the light of love in her eyes darkening them to a color of deep emerald.

Grace turned around and grasped her hands, bringing them to her lips and bestowing kisses upon them.  “Depends.”  She grinned at Peryn’s look of surprise as she released her hands and took to the task of loosening the ties of her companion’s bodice.  Lowering her head, she nuzzled the soft curves revealed by the parting fabric.  “If you’re referring to one shy but wicked, freckled nose, red-haired nymph, then yes, I like sweet and innocent.”  With the tip of her tongue, she lightly traced the damp valley that lay between Peryn’s small breasts before capturing a rose-colored nipple between her teeth.  “In fact… the sweeter, the better.”

Peryn sighed happily as her body was guided downward and stretched out across the rock ledge, a breathless purr of contentment welcoming Grace’s gentle exploration.  “Maybe… ummm… maybe you’re not so evil.” 

Fingers intent on mischief tickled her navel before attacking her sides.  “But then again,” She wiggled helplessly back and forth, “maybe you are.”

Laughter filled the hidden alcove.

+++++++

“She **cannot** force me to do this!”  Peryn hurled her crystal comb and hairbrush across the room, hitting the door that only moments ago had witnessed the departure of her mother.  “She just can’t!”

Calmly, Wayte retrieved the thrown items and returned them to the princess.  “The queen is not  _forcing_ you to do anything.  Your nature is dictating this change and there is nothing you can do to stop it.  Come the morrow after the new moon, you will assume your true form.”  He hummed quietly as he began to brush Peryn’s hair, taming the riotous strands.  “I wonder what form you will take?”

“I like the form I’m in.”  Peryn traced the seashell bracelet that circled her wrist, her voice dropping to a whisper.  “ _Grace_ likes the form I’m in.”  Lifting her lover’s gift to her ear, she listened as the memories of passionate sighs and breathless laughter still sang to her. 

Wayte lightly rested his chin upon the young princess’ head.  “And therein lies the problem.”  He pulled up a chair and sat beside his charge, taking her small hands in his.  “You’re afraid that your dear Grace will no longer love you when she discovers your true nature?”

“How could she love me once she knows?”  Peryn pulled her hands free and covered her face.  “It’s just not fair, Wayte.”  Her eyes glowed with unshed tears as she looked up at the man who had spent many late evenings listening to her confessions of fear and joy.  “Why me?  Why did I have to be born a shapeshifter?” 

“Maybe we should question the gods why the sun welcomes the moon every night with an ebony cloak studded with radiant diamonds?”  Wayte slipped his arm around the princess’ slumped shoulders.  “Sit up straight, child.”  After Peryn had obeyed his request, he gripped her chin and directed her gaze to his face.  “You cannot escape your destiny, Peryn.  And if your Grace truly loves you, she will wait patiently until you can learn to handle this gift you have been given.” 

Peryn yanked her head away and stood up abruptly, her chair crashing to the floor as she began to pace back and forth.  “A gift?  Is that what you call it?  More like a curse.  A curse that will steal an entire year from my life.”

“That is not true.  Think of all that you will learn… the wonders of being a shapeshifter.”  Wayte frowned as the princess came to a sudden stop in front of a small writing desk, its surface covered with a scattering of multi-colored stones.  “It is only a year, my child.”

The auburn-haired beauty smiled sadly as she gazed at the desk, her memory teased by the image of Grace laughing as she waded out of the lake and filled her hands with the shimmering stones.  “Yes, Wayte.  It is only a year… a  _whole_ year without the love of my heart.” 

+++++++

“You are very quiet today, Peryn.”  Grace added one last snapdragon to the crown of flowers she was weaving together and gently placed it upon her beloved’s head.  She smiled as several colorful butterflies investigated her creation and settled down amongst the flowers.  “Now _that_ is a crown fit for royalty.”

Brushing the discarded leaves and stems from her lap, she stretched out on her stomach and snuggled close to her silent companion.  For several seconds she watched Peryn pull the petals, one by one, from a bright yellow daisy.  Without warning, she plucked the flower from Peryn’s hand and tossed it away.  “She loves you,” Grace whispered, pressing a kiss to Peryn’s mouth the moment the young woman turned her head to protest the theft of her flower. 

“And she will always love you,” she added before rolling over onto her back and pulling Peryn with her. She encouraged her red-haired lover with gentle touches, sighing with utter happiness when Peryn’s head settled upon her ample bosom.

“Do you truly promise to always love me… no matter what?”  Peryn stroked her hand over Grace’s tummy and nervously picked at the sash that circled her waist.  “What if a witch comes by and turns me into a horrid little troll with warts and rotten teeth?”

Grace shooed away a curious bumblebee from Peryn’s flower crown.  “I will still love you, warts and all.” 

Clutching the sash as if it was her only connection to Grace, Peryn glanced up at her lover.  “What about a fire-breathing dragon?  Would you still love me then?”

Grace slipped her hand beneath Peryn’s hair and massaged the nape of her neck.  “Peryn, I did not fall in love with your beauty.  In fact….” She slid her hand down Peryn’s back and cupped her behind.  “It was the wiggle of your sweet behind that caught my eye and made me breathless with desire.”  She laughed as she fondled the rounded contours of Peryn’s rear.  “You have no idea how hard it was for me to resist those tempting curves.”

Frowning, Peryn lifted her head and glared at the woman she loved.  “Grace, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”  Grace rolled once more, effectively pinning her companion beneath her.  “I love you, Peryn.  I love your mind, your heart and your soul… your  _inner_ beauty.  Everything else, your lovely face, your beautiful hair….”  She winked at Peryn.  “… your deliciously sexy body… all of that is mere icing on the cake.”  

Peryn closely examined her friend’s bright blue eyes and saw the truth of her words.  Brushing her fingertips across Grace’s smiling lips, she hesitated, afraid to ask the next question that worried her.  After a few seconds, her courage fled and she dropped her hand. 

Grace sighed at the sight of Peryn turning away from her.  Something very serious was troubling her beloved and she was totally confused as to what it could be.  She knew Peryn loved her and that the two of them had committed themselves to each other, promising to forsake everything and everyone so that they could be together.  She looked more closely.  Did Peryn regret having made such a commitment?

“Peryn,” she called softly.  When her lover did not respond, she moved away and sat straight up, resting her hands in her lap.  “Peryn, I know something is wrong.  Why won’t you talk to me?”

Peryn turned on her side, facing away from her. It was a move that made her even more concerned.  She scooted closer, sliding an arm beneath her so that she could lift Peryn upright and hug her close.  “Talk to me, beloved.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

Peryn hid her face in the crook of Grace’s neck, her words so soft as to be almost indiscernible.  “I have to go away.”

Grace hooked a finger beneath Peryn’s chin and lifted her face.  “I’ll come with you,” she offered.  “Father can get Widow Ives to help him with the inn.”

Tears collected on Peryn’s long eyelashes and, upon seeing them, Grace lowered her head and kissed them away.  “Don’t cry.  I’ll come with you.  Everything will be okay.”

Peryn wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck and kissed her fiercely before, once again, hiding her face, this time in the folds of lace that bordered Grace’s neckline.  “You can’t come; they won’t let you.”  She toyed with the scarlet ribbons that held the woman’s bodice together.  “I wish you could.  It’s going to be so hard being away from you for an entire year.”

“An entire year?  Peryn?”  Grace grasped her red-haired love by her shoulders and forced her to sit up.  “You’re not making any sense, dear heart.  What’s going on?  Why are you leaving and why can’t you take me with you?”

Peryn rose gracefully to her feet and pulled the crown of flowers from her hair, petals of pink and yellow floating to the ground, each one instantly confiscated by a curious rabbit come to spy on the two of them.  “I can’t tell you why I’m leaving.  Just know that I am.”  She held up her hand, stalling Grace’s words of protest.  “And no… you cannot come with me.  It is forbidden.”

Grace shook her head, her eyes searching Peryn’s.  “It’s forbidden?  I don’t understand.” 

Peryn slid her fingers through Grace’s hair, memorizing its silky texture before tracing the contours of her check, the indentation of her dimple and the curve of her bottom lip.  “Come the morrow after the new moon, a change will take place and I will….”  The sound of her mother’s voice in her head evoking a promise of secrecy halted her explanation.  “On that day, I will travel to the distant lands of my family and commence my year of training.”

“Training?  What training?  What type of training does a woodcutter’s daughter need?”  Grace grasped Peryn’s hand and tugged on it, forcing the woman to kneel beside her.  “Look, I may be just a simple girl from the village but I’m smart enough to know when someone is heaping a pile of dwarf shit in my basket.  Tell me the truth, Peryn.  Tell me why I’ve never met your family.  Tell me why you never stay the night with mine.” 

She felt her anger cool just a fraction upon seeing the glimmer of pain in Peryn’s eyes and she relaxed her grip.  “I’ve been your devoted companion for these past six months, never demanding answers to my countless questions.  But I have finally had my fill of the mystery that is Peryn Alainne.  Tell me the truth now, Peryn.  Please.”

The ominous shadow of a dragon’s wing fell over them.  Grace showed no sign of recognizing it, her attention still focused on Peryn’s face.  Unfortunately, the princess saw not only the dark outline that glided across the ground but felt a warning caress of heat on the back of her neck.  Time had finally run out for her and Grace.

After the shadow slowly disappeared, Peryn reluctantly pulled her hand free and hardened her heart against the tears that welled up in Grace’s blue eyes.  Clutching the crown of flowers to her breast, she smiled sadly at her beloved friend.  “I’m sorry, Grace.  There is nothing more I can say.”  Stealing one last caress of Grace’s soft lips, she choked back a sob and forced herself to turn away. 

“Peryn!  Don’t you dare leave me. Peryn!

Fighting back her own tears, Peryn began making her way to the thicket of young saplings at the edge of the nearby forest.  As she approached, the leaves and branches began to tremble, their solidity shimmering in and out of focus.  A hand slid through a tangle of vines and reached out to her but she hesitated in taking it.  The long, elegant fingers with crimson nails angrily beckoned her forward and still she was loath to obey their summons. 

Risking her mother’s wrath, she spun around and ran back to Grace, thrusting the crown of flowers into her hands.  She captured Grace’s mouth and kissed her deeply, memorizing the sweet taste of their love, hoping this one single memory would sustain her throughout the year of loneliness she must soon embark upon.

“Please wait for me, my love,” she whispered.

Twirling back around, she picked up her long skirts and raced toward the forest.  Just before she disappeared from sight, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled, her parting words ringing loud and true.

“I love you, Grace.  I will love you forever.”

+++++++

“The next time I summon you home, you best obey me, young lady.  It is time to celebrate your coming rite of passage and your kindred wait for you in the Great Hall.”

Refusing her mother’s hand, Peryn stepped through the magical window, her descent steadied by Wayte’s proffered arm.  “I am not in the mood for one of your lectures, mother dearest.”  With a genuine smile of appreciation, she accepted the amethyst pansy Wayte had plucked from her hair.  Continuing to ignore her mother, she brushed the soft petals of the flower along her cheek and across her lips before tucking it inside the bodice of her dress. 

“Is it not time for the evening meal to be served?”  Peryn deliberately crushed the scales beneath her feet as she walked away.  “Wayte, would you be a dear and have a tray delivered to my chamber?  I have no wish to sit at my mother’s table this night.”

Queen Isemay’s gasp of outrage was heard by all and servants scrambled to exit the room.  “Peryn Alainne, daughter of Thoranth, dare not turn your back on me!”

The very air took on a life of its own, its scorching embrace halting her departure.  The noise of claws scraping against the stone floor made her skin crawl with alarm but she refused to surrender to all of her mother’s demands.  “I have done as you asked.  This day I have bid farewell to the one person in this world who has not only brought me joy these past few months but has shared with me the precious gift of her love.  It is only the promise of returning to her arms after my year of training that has kept my heart from shattering into a million pieces.” 

She touched the hidden flower that lay next to her heart.  “Do not expect me to join in the festivities that rejoice a change I now abhor.”  She turned and confronted her mother, refusing to flinch when dragon wings snapped angrily inches in front of her face.  “I know I cannot escape my nature but I refuse to welcome it with open arms.”  

Offering the slightest of bows, Peryn acknowledged her mother.  “I will remain in my chamber until time for the ritual.  Only then will I come forth and join my kindred.”  With a tight smile aimed at Wayte, she turned and left the room.

Beckoning the queen’s lady-in-waiting forward, Wayte glanced at the creature hovering in the air over his shoulder.  “You haven’t told her everything, have you?”  He watched as gold eyes flickered back and forth before finally settling on the doorway Peryn had just exited through, their ancient gaze dimming with sadness.  Wayte shook his head.  “Things have indeed gone from bad to worse.”

+++++++

Straightening his woolen doublet, Wayte raised his hand and knocked on the door to the princess’ bedchamber.  The sound of sobbing was abruptly silenced and he took that as his cue to enter.  “Peryn?”

“Go away, Wayte.  I wish to be alone.”

He approached the princess, noting her tear-stained cheeks and pale complexion.  He slipped an arm around her shoulders and offered her a fresh handkerchief.  “You must believe that this is a time of rejoicing, my dear child.  Tomorrow you shall join the ranks of your kindred and finally delight in the enchantment of your true nature.  Just imagine the adventures that await you.”

Peryn wiped her eyes and blew her nose before collecting one of the kittens playing at her feet.  Clutching it to her chest, she turned her gaze on the man standing beside her.  “How can I rejoice, Wayte?  My heart grieves for the loss of my beloved Grace, even if it is temporary.  How can I contemplate a future while I am in mourning?”

Wayte guided the princess to her favorite window seat and sat on a small stool at her feet.  “You truly love this human, don’t you?”

“With my entire being.”  Peryn lifted the kitten and rubbed its small furry body against her face.  “You may think her features plain and her birthright humble but she is the woman with whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with.”  She beckoned to the dancing fireflies outside the window.  She whispered softly to them and smiled when they complied with her command and created an image of Grace’s face in the darkness.

“You have never lost your heart to love, Wayte.  Therefore, you cannot understand the sorrow I feel at this moment.”  She touched the older man on the arm before sliding from her seat and walking away. 

The memory of a forbidden love caused Wayte to close his eyes briefly and touch one hand to the hidden lock of ebony hair tucked away in an inner most pocket.  “You are wrong, sweet child.  I have drunk from this cup of sorrow now held to your own lips.  And it is because I have tasted such unhappiness that I now give you this one gift of joy.”  He moved to the wall next to Peryn’s bed and touched a hidden panel, causing it to swing silently open and reveal Grace standing in the shadows. 

“You have but a few short hours before the sun visits us with its presence.”  He took Grace’s hand and presented her to the princess.  “Create a memory of love that will heal both your hearts.”  A smile touched his somber face at the sight of Peryn throwing herself into Grace’s outstretched arms.  His smile widened at Grace’s flurry of questions.

“You’re a princess, Peryn?  A princess?  And your home… a castle in the clouds?  I must be dreaming.  Are you sure I’m not dreaming?  Somebody pinch me, please.”

From the sound of the human’s sudden screech, Wayte assumed Peryn had fulfilled her lover’s request.  With a deep bow, he backed toward the door.  “I will return at dawn.  Until then….”

Breathless sighs and whispered words of love followed him out the door.  With a nod to a passing servant, he tapped his nose and shifted into the shape of a small squirrel, quickly taking shelter inside the suit of armor that stood across from Peryn’s room.  Wishing he had thought to snatch a handful of nuts before leaving the supper table, he peeked through a hole in the codpiece and began his vigilant safeguarding of the princess’s chamber. 

 

+++++++

 

Peryn woke to the delicious sensation of a mouth feasting upon her breasts.  She welcomed the sweet attention by arching her back, her hushed moan escaping into the silence when her nipples were gently nibbled upon.  Loosening her legs from around Grace’s waist, Peryn slid them down her body, pausing to rub her feet over Grace’s bare behind.  Slipping a leg between her lover’s thighs, she chuckled when she discovered a forest of damp curls. 

“We have spilled so much honey, beloved, my pet bear will soon be knocking at my door.” 

Bestowing a kiss to Peryn’s swollen nipples, Grace rolled to her side and admired the princess’ naked beauty.  “Your pet will have to wait its turn.”  She slid a finger inside the folds that guarded Peryn’s womanhood and collected a sampling of her most recent release.  “I have not yet had my fill of this royal nectar.” 

Peryn grasped Grace’s shoulder and pushed her over on her back, smiling as she straddled Grace’s wide hips.  Spreading her knees, she balanced her weight on her hands and began to rub herself against Grace.  “I’m not quite sure if there is any more nectar to be savored.”  She shuddered when fingers attacked the hidden nubbin of flesh that gave her so much pleasure.  “But then again, you always could sweet talk the bees into sharing their honey.”  She smiled as Grace raised herself up on one elbow, bringing her close enough to kiss. 

“Grace, my beloved….”  The shifting colors of the night sky caught the princess’ attention and her pleas escalated.  “Grace, please, claim me one more time.”  She captured Grace’s hand and guided her fingers inside her inner sanctum.  “The dawn is almost here.  Please, Grace.  Let us soar so high we touch the Goddess of the Moon’s hand.”

Peryn scooted back slightly, providing just enough room for her to slip her own fingers inside Grace’s body, her only thought to give as much pleasure as she was receiving.  The two of them raced against the coming dawn, their cries of completion greeting the first rays of sunshine as they crept over the horizon. 

Brushing away the curls that covered her lover’s face, Peryn spent several minutes gazing at Grace, watching her slide into a peaceful sleep.  “I love you so much, my sweet maid of the valley.  Our loving this night will be a sweet memory that I shall hold close to my heart during our year apart.”  She slid her hand beneath Grace’s left breast and took comfort in the steady beat of her heart, a simple prayer ascending to the gods, asking to be returned as quickly as possible to her beloved’s embrace.  Wayte’s voice, calling to her through the door, immediately curtailed her moment of peace and she could not contain the heartbroken cry that slipped from her lips. 

Pressing her hand against the damp, soft folds of flesh between Grace’s out flung legs, Peryn lowered her head and anointed her lover’s breasts and stomach with loving kisses.  She followed the column of her throat, nipping lightly on her chin before claiming her mouth and bestowing upon it the most tenderness of kisses.  The drowsy whisper of her name made her smile and, with one last caress of Grace’s lips, she rose from her bed and slipped quietly away. 

+++++++

An hour later, dressed in her ceremonial robes, Peryn stood before her mother.  The high priestess and two of her attendants stepped in front of her and began to recite the ancient words that announced to the gods her rite of passage.  The princess chose not to listen and, instead, closed her eyes and relived the memory of last night’s loving.  It was not until she heard her mother’s angry hiss and felt the cool morning air assault her naked body that she realized her robes had been removed as instructed by the priestess.

Peryn straightened to her fullest height, proudly displaying the marks of passion that adorned her body, each one a declaration of Grace’s love for her.  Looking her mother square in the eye, she defiantly caressed the marks on her breasts and grinned openly at the rush of color to her mother’s cheeks.

Ignorant of her charge’s show of defiance, the high priestess gently took Peryn by the hand and turned her to face those who would witness her change.  Raising her eyes to the heavens, she announced, “I give you, Peryn, daughter of Isemay, child of Thoranth and future bondmate of Ellond.  May she welcome this gift of the gods and use it wisely to serve all who come within her presence. 

A sudden tingle of warmth crept over her body and Peryn nearly stumbled backwards at the appearance of thick black hair springing forth to cover her skin.  She was about to cry out with awe when her mind finally processed the priestess’ final words. 

Dropping to all fours, her anatomy rapidly reshaping itself, Peryn managed to lift her head and look out over the crowd of spectators standing before her.  Unwilling to believe her mother would betroth her without her consent, she was horrified to find the queen guiding forward her distant cousin, Ellond.  The rotund, balding man held in his hand a wedding sash, an intricately embroidered belt of lace that would be wrapped around her wrist, declaring her to be his mate for all eternity.  Even as her body shifted through its final phase of transformation, Peryn felt her mind rebel against the idea of bonding with anyone but Grace.

An unfamiliar sound rattled in her throat, escalating in volume as it mutated into a snarl of rage.  She flung herself at the one threatening her happiness, her leap reflected in the mirrors that lined the walls of the Great Hall, their highly polished surfaces revealing the sleek form of a panther as it hurled itself through the air.  Hissing and spitting, she landed on top of her mother and sank her claws into the woman’s chest, holding her immobile.  With her tail lashing wildly, she roared her displeasure, her emerald eyes glittering with fury. 

“Peryn!  Peryn!  Release your mother.”  Wayte pushed through the crowd.

The counselor was pushed to the side by Ellond, his shrill voice drawing Peryn’s attention.  “Desist.  Now!”  Ellond looped the wedding sash around her neck and yanked on it.  “This is unacceptable behavior from one who is to be my wife.”  He tightened the makeshift noose and yanked on it again. 

Baring her teeth, Peryn reached out with one paw and slashed the front of Ellond’s robes to shreds, her sharp claws connecting with flesh, leaving behind crimson trails of blood.  Despite his injuries, Ellond managed to shapeshift into the form of a wild boar.  Kicking and squealing, he rushed to attack Peryn but was caught by surprise when Wayte, unseen by the animal, slammed it against the wall, stunning it slightly.  Shaking free of the wedding sash, Peryn took advantage of the boar’s confusion.  Releasing her mother, she launched herself at the smaller animal and sank her teeth into its neck, fully prepared to rip open its throat.  Just as she was about to kill the writhing boar, the quiet whisper of her name filtered through the screams and caught her attention.

“Peryn.”

Kicking out with its hindlegs, the boar attempted to distract Peryn but she merely raked her claws over its rear while tightening the grip she had on its neck. 

“Peryn.  Let the little pig go.”

Peryn searched the entire room in an attempt to locate the owner of the soft voice, Grace’s voice, its tone promising warm hugs and gentle kisses.

“Peryn, if you don’t let the little pig go, the very large dragon that’s flying above our heads is going to get quite upset.”

Peryn felt Grace’s hands stroke along her sides, pausing to scratch behind her ears and teasingly tug on her tail.  She finally relinquished her hold on Ellond when Grace nibbled on her ear and whispered to her familiar promises of future naughtiness.  Leaning back on her haunches, Peryn calmly began the task of cleaning her face and paws, her gaze focused on the woman standing before her.

With a cautious glance at the dragon hovering above her, Grace sank to her knees and loosely wrapped her arms around Peryn’s neck.  She stared into the recognizable green eyes for several minutes, completely ignorant of the commotion surrounding them.  Smiling, she rubbed her nose against Peryn’s and laughed when her, now feline, lover butted heads with her. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, sweet princess of mine.”  Grace cupped her hand over the panther’s ear and blew softly on it.  “I just love cats,” she whispered, a wicked glint appearing in her eyes.

Rising to her feet, Grace turned to Wayte for guidance.  The gray-haired man moved forward swiftly, directing human and panther away from the angrily prancing boar.  “I believe there is still a nice fire burning in the library down the hall.”  He smiled when Peryn playfully nipped him on the butt.  “Your companion knows the way,” he instructed Grace, his smile growing tender as he watched Peryn slip her tail around the young woman’s waist. 

Returning his attention to the chaos in the Great Hall, he surveyed the crowd and noticed the absence of one particular shapeshifter.  “Could someone find that nasty little pig?” he called out.  “The queen is looking a tad bit hungry and if I remember correctly, she did not partake of breakfast this morning.  I’d hate to see Lord Ellond become a mid-morning snack.”

+++++++

Placing her head in Grace’s lap, Peryn stretched out all four legs and began to purr.  A toothy grin appeared on her whiskered face as she lifted her tail and teasingly slipped it inside Grace’s bodice. 

“Behave.”  Lightly slapping the furry explorer, Grace pretended to frown but ended up laughing when Peryn snatched her tail away and tucked it safely out of reach.  She quickly turned serious when, upon glancing up, she saw the large portrait of the queen that hung above the fireplace.

“Your mother is not very happy and I’m almost positive she will never greet me with open arms.”  Grace leaned over and rested her head upon Peryn’s, distractedly petting the panther’s flank.  “In no way am I of noble blood and it goes without saying, our union will never produce any royal heirs.  I worry for our future, my love.” 

Peryn’s response got tangled in her throat as she unexpectedly shapeshifted back into her human form.  “Therrr-eow.”  She moved gracefully into Grace’s arms and captured her lips in a kiss.  “The only thing you need to worry about is packing your belongings and bidding farewell to your father.  You will be by my side during my year of training and I dare anyone to say otherwise.”  The princess loosened the ties to Grace’s bodice and slid her hands inside, gently lifting the woman’s breasts so that she could nuzzle their softness.  “My mother can disown me for all I care.  You have seen me for what I truly am and, by the grace of the gods, did not go screaming into the night.”  Peryn worried a pink-tipped nipple with her teeth.  “Grace Kelwynn, you are my heartmate and I will bond with no other.” 

Grace tightened her arms around her slender lover.  “It seems my shy lover has inherited a healthy dose of courageous rebellion.”  She tangled her hands in Peryn’s auburn tresses.  “And I’m embarrassed to admit it’s making me all hot and bothered hearing you defend our love.”

With a quiet chuckle, Peryn slowly began to divest Grace of her clothes, pausing to pay homage to the most sensitive areas, her kisses and caresses welcomed with husky moans and helpless shudders.  “I believe I remember someone confessing their love for cats.”

A black tail appeared and tickled Grace’s nose. 

“Maybe I should verify that claim.”

“Peryn!”

 

+++++++

Wayte stood at the entrance to the library, his queen at his side, holding a plate of freshly cooked meat in her hand.  He looked at his mistress and frowned suspiciously.  “Please tell me that _isn’t_ Ellond.” 

The queen merely smiled before returning her gaze to the two women sleeping in each other’s arms.  Her smile faded as she watched her daughter snuggle closer to the plump human and drowsily kiss her cheek.

“It seems this human does indeed have a noble heart for she has accepted my daughter’s transformation without the slightest of misgivings.”  Isemay sighed as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the Great Hall.  “If only our kindred would be as accepting of her.” 

Gripping the locket that lay against her heart, she shook her head.  “I find that I reluctantly admire this woman.  Not only does she have a noble heart, but she has strength of character as well.  Not many humans would act as bravely as she did this morning.  It is because of this, and the sincerity of her love, that I have decided to allow her to remain at my daughter’s side.”

Tasting a sample of the snack provided to her by her staff, she continued, “Even so, I must insist Peryn follow through with her training.  It’s going to be hard enough explaining her refusal to marry Ellond and her demand to share her life with a human.  I do not wish to test the family’s patience any more than I have to.”  

She turned to the man standing beside her.  “I can only pray that the gods forgive me for allowing this bonding.”

Wayte took the offensive plate of food from the queen and handed it off to her lady-in-waiting.  “Please remove this to the queen’s chamber, Morgaine.”  Slipping his hand into the crook of the queen’s arm, he directed her away from the library and back to the throne room.  “The gods will have to learn to make allowances for true love.  The hearts of those that serve them demand they be free to express such yearnings.” 

Isemay stopped and looked closely at the man who had been by her side for almost her entire life.  She examined his sky blue eyes, seeing the love that had, for so many years, been hidden from her.  Tenderly touching the hand that guided her into the sunshine of the new day, she spoke quietly, “I feel I am tired and in need of nourishment. Would you care to join me in my private chambers for a brief repast before retiring for the night?”

A secret smile spread across Wayte’s face.  “I would be more than happy to join you, my queen.  Would I be imposing upon your gracious nature if I asked permission to bring a dish of acorns to the table?”

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> First . . . thanks for reading!
> 
> Second . . . Originally published in the femmeslash zine, 'The Love of a Woman.'
> 
> Third . . . [You can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fourth . . . There is a sequel!!!


End file.
